


I know you're gonna be There

by Barson4Ever



Series: Song Fics [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barson4Ever/pseuds/Barson4Ever
Summary: Rafa knows she gonna be there....





	I know you're gonna be There

**“I’m gonna put on my new shirt, shine up these old boots, take a deep breath, try to keep my cool I know you’re gonna be there.”**

Raf put on a new dress shirt, leaving it open collar, he shined up his boots, he wears them when he gets tired of his dress shoes, takes a break, he knows she’s gonna be there. 

**“Gonna have a couple drinks, just to knock off the edge, not too much, don’t wanna make a fool of myself.”**

Raf stops for a drink, just two to get him to calm down, he didn’t want to make a fool of himself. 

**“And I’m gonna bring somebody, I barely even know and when you turn my way, I’m gonna pull her in close, and the crazy thing is I ain’t into her at all.”**

His date is somebody in his office maybe an assistant? He didn’t know her, he just had to have a date for this, he’d told Carmen to set him up.

**“All our friends are coming out and if I know one thing girl I know you gonna be there, gonna walk right by that table you always like to sit and when I run into you, it’s gonna be accident, I know your gonna be there.”**

It’s at a place the squad goes often, hell Raf had heard them talking about this party for Liv, through his office. They hadn’t bothered to tell him since the whole Tucker bullshit and finding out they were together.

**“I’m gonna act like it ain’t nothing but another Friday night and you’re some old friend and I’m doing just fine, like I’m only going out to shake off another week. And I’m gonna bring somebody I barely even know.”**

When him and what was her name again? Baylor? Taylor? He didn’t know. They immediately found a place at the bar. Raf order them both a drink. Raf looked around seeing Liv.

**“When you turn my way, I’m going to pull her in real close and the crazy thing about it, is I ain’t into her at all I just want to see it you still care.”**

Liv had her back to him, for a second, but then she turned immediately spotting him. Raf wrapping his arm around Taylor, looking at her while pulling her to him. Taylor wasn’t exactly Raf’s type Carisi’s maybe blonde, tall. He just wanted to see the reaction Liv would give. 

“Raf, I’m going to talk to one of my friends.” 

“Okay.”

Taylor got up and walked away. When Raf looked at Liv, she was coming toward him. 

**“I’m gonna put on my new shirt, shine up these old boots truth is when I see you I don’t know what I’ll do.”**

Raf took a deep breath, as Liv walked up to him.

“Hey Rafa.”

“.........”


End file.
